


Equus of the Sea

by TheGenderfluid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Apollo, Alpha!Artemis, Bottom!Percy, F/M, Hurt Percy, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a Good Friend, Omega!Percy, Percy Isn't An Idiot, Top!Apollo, Top!Artemis, Zeus Is A Drama Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenderfluid/pseuds/TheGenderfluid
Summary: Percy Jackson was broken from the war and his trip down Tataraus. But would a chance meeting with two pegasi help? But why do they seem so familiar? And what's this he heard about a certain pair of alpha twins missing on Olympus?





	Equus of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



The first time Artemis and Apollo had seen the omega, Perseus Jackson had only been a twelve-year-old brat that suddenly appeared on the TV screen during a meeting, riding a love boat with a daughter of Athena in his arms. But before that he had send Medusa's head to them, which of course caught everyone's attention because normally demigods don't dare defy the gods in fear of disintegration by lightning.

Unless you're Percy 'I don't give a shit who you are' Jackson, something they learned in the next few years.

The first time they met in person was two years later, during Percy's quest to save Artemis (earning Zoe's approval had already placed Percy in Artemis good books). It took another meeting with Percy pissing their father off during the Olympus council meeting once again before the alpha twins were completely interested in the beauty who had became the most powerful and only omega demigod hero in history.

Well, he hadn't outright presented himself as an omega back then seeing as the demigod came to his second gender right after the Titan War, though it was only a brief moment until Hera kidnapped him.

Both of them had their fair share of meeting the omega, who was a down right anomaly to them. Perseus was an omega that acted unlike one: cheeky, rebellious, sassy... and don't forget the talent to piss off the gods left and right without fail. Not that the twins had anything against his personality, it was quite endearing once you got to know him better.

So when the hero started to fade after the Giant War, they were considerably very worried.

"It probably had something to do with his time in Tartarus," Artemis concluded, plucking the string of her bow as her twin laid in front of her, strumming his harp idly. The two were currently hiding in Delos, away from Zeus' sight before he punished Apollo just for the sake of it. Sometimes, Artemis wonder whether her father had been dropped and hit on the head too many times as a baby, or if there was something in the milk Amaltheia fed him.

Zeus had decided to pin the blame of the war on Apollo after it ended, seeing as it was his oracle who had foretold Gaia and her children's rising. Which was complete bullshit in Artemis' opinion, prophercies were meant to warn people of what the future would bring, not create it. And the war of Greeks vs Romans wouldn't have happened if Hera hadn't meddled and kidnap two important demigods from both sides.

So now here they are, hiding from their father and the rest of the council after Artemis had saved her little brother from being turned into a _mortal_ of all things considered.

"The little ocean's fading, and no one except the son of death and his satyr notice." Apollo pointed out, frowning as he strummed a wrong tune, "Not even that 'girlfriend' of his. And they say children of Athena were wise,"

The daughter of Athena had completely avoided her boyfriend right after the war, throwing herself into rebuilding Camp Half-Blood and New Athens. Perseus himself had spent more time with the nature than the others campers except the son of death and Apollo's son, Will. "And we're stuck here unable to help him," The god's eyes flashed gold for a moment before he threw his harp on the floor in frustration.

Artemis watched as the harp broke into a million pieces from the impact, joining the other broken instruments lying on the ground. "Patience brother, there _is_ a way we could communicate with Perseus while trying to woo him into being _ours_." They had no problems sharing the omega despite their differences and personalities, besides they had been close as any twins before joining the Olympian council which pulled them apart.

That caught Apollo's attention, glancing at his twin with curious eyes as Artemis smirked. "How about we take a page out of dear father's little black book of lovers?"

Not that it was considered little, with the amount of half-siblings they had and Hera's kill count for any woman who bedded the king of the gods.

~~~~~ ᗴɊᑌᑌᔕ ᗝᖴ 丅ᕼᗴ ᔕᗴᗩ ~~~~~

Percy was in the forest, lying against a tree with his eyes closed. The war against Gaia had ended a few weeks ago and everyone was almost back to their usual lives, everyone except Percy.

It's kind of hard to adjust back to society when a goddess kidnaps you, erases your memories and dumps you on the street for six months with only the clothes on your back, your name and your girlfriend's name. Not to mention volunteering to go to Tartarus for said girlfriend as well. Speaking of Annabeth...

 _She's been quite cozy with Reyna lately,_ Percy mused. He wasn't mad his alpha had completely ignored and neglected him after the war, which ended with their bond dissolving when she found her One with a certain alpha praetor. It was his fault in the end, and he can't blame Annabeth for everything.

Seeing your omega/boyfriend choking a goddess to death by controlling her blood isn't the best impression after all.

But in the end, it still stung and left another hole in his heart to fill.

With him finding the bodies of Sally and Paul Blofis in their apartment killed by the Minotaur, Percy had no other anchor to hold him down to his life other than Grover, fellow omega Nico and his One/alpha Will. The son of death had told Percy he was literally fading from existence, and with the burden placed on him by the gods and the lack of anchors, Percy wasn't quite surprise the least when Nico had told him.

All of a sudden, lightning struck above him causing Percy to frown.

 _Drama queen has been angry these past few weeks too, what the Hera twisted his toga?_ As though Zeus had heard his thoughts, thunder boom across the sky.

Something had happened after the gods left, something that had left Zeus in a temper tantrum. Whatever it was Percy guessed it had something to do with Apollo, considering Zeus' words back at Athens. _Artemis seemed worried too if I remembered correctly,_ Percy was good at reading others. And despite how much the goddess tried to hide it, Percy knows she cares for her twin deeply.

The sudden sound of leaves crackling had his demigod instincts flared. Uncapping Riptide to point his sword at the direction of the sound Percy blinked at the two figures emerging from the forest, "I have never seen you two in the forest before,"

Before him stood two magnificent Pegasi, an equine with near-silver mane and a stallion with brown mane that seemed to glow under the light. Both were alphas, and yes animals had secondary genders like people do which went unnoticed. But since Percy had a connection to horses he was able to tell a horse's secondary gender like his half-siblings in the past.

Capping Riptide he slowly walked towards them, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The stallion was about to answer when the equine slapped his head with her wing, earning a startled neigh that had Percy smiled at their interaction. _"I am Luna, this is my brother Sole. We were passing by when we found you in the forest with sad eyes, is there something wrong?"_

This startled Percy, "Pardon my rudeness but why would you care?" This time Sole was allowed to speak, giving the demigod a knowing look that send an uncomfortable chill down his spine.

_"Because you are still a child and an omega no matter what the others say, you deserved to be loved and comforted no matter what. It's alright to be an omega, you don't have to play alpha all the time for everyone to take you seriously. Because the ones who do knows you are a hero no matter your second gender,"_

_"Besides, mortals said animals are the best therapist one could offer."_ Sole finished cheekily, earning him another smack from his sister. And for the first time since the war, Percy allowed himself to relax and be free. Not as Percy Jackson the saviour of the world and most powerful demigod in history, but as Percy Jackson the omega who yearns for love.

~~~~~ ᗴɊᑌᑌᔕ ᗝᖴ 丅ᕼᗴ ᔕᗴᗩ ~~~~~

"Percy, since when did you started braiding your hair?" Nico gestured to the braids. "And with pegasi feathers and beads? Not that I'm complaining. But why does one of them smell similar to Will's scent?"

Percy snorted, aminably playing with one of the braids which had a white and brown feather strung to it. "Probably because Will's dad and aunt are visiting and not-so subtly courting me. They think I'm oblivious to who they really are but nope,"

The names were a dead giveaway and so were the colour of their manes, not to mention that despite shifting into pegasi their scents hadn't changed a bit.

"...I'm sorry, did you just say Apollo and Artemis were _courting_ you?" Percy nodded, oblivious to the heart attacks he was giving the other omega. "They let me groomed them and take their feathers when they molt, Artemis made me chase after her prized deer and when it had cuddled me she seemed satishfied, the two of them are surprisingly cuddly and endearing when they fight for my attention and-"

"STOP, _Dios mios_ , Percy why do you always attract the most outrageous things?" Nico gasped, fingers digging the edge of the hoodie he was wearing which obviously belonged to Will considering he fact it dwarfed the son of Hades. "I'm surprised you caught lord Apollo's attention, but lady Artemis? She hasn't courted a male since Orion," He spat the name out like it was a curse, which probably was considering what Percy heard from the hunters of Artemis and the Amazons.

"What's your answer then?" Percy glanced at Nico, who was staring at him. "What's your answer to their courting? You can't just keep them waiting forever, especially from what I heard from my dad about a certain thunder god." The Italian was right, Percy can't keep the godly twins waiting forever.

He stared at the feathers the two had given him. Artemis smelled like the forest after rain with a musky scent mixed with wildlife, while Apollo's scent smelled of a campsite with crackling fire and mocha. The two were two sides of the same coin, one could not live without the other much like other twins. He had seen what happened to Pollux after his twin died in the Titan war, the son of Dionysus had slowly withered away until he faded, as his half wasn't there to balance him.

It was also the first time Percy had seen Mr D mourn.

And he already knew his answer from the bottom of his heart the moment he realised he had two other anchors keeping him alive and not fading, two who'd wrestled their way into his heart and filled the emptiness.

Percy gave Nico a genuine smile, eyes still glued to the feathers he cherished. "I already know my answer Neeks, and I plan on telling them soon. Also, you mention something about Zeus?"

~~~~~ ᗴɊᑌᑌᔕ ᗝᖴ 丅ᕼᗴ ᔕᗴᗩ ~~~~~

Luna trotted over to Percy's side that morning, peering over the demigod's shoulder curiously to see what he was doing as Sole continued to create terrible haikus in the background. _"May I ask what had kept you so busy since our arrival, Percy?"_ Luna asked indifferently, though Percy could still hear the undertone of jealously in her voice.

He smiled at her, holding his hands up for her to see what he was making. "I'm making necklaces from the feathers and beads you gave me to give it to some special people,"

That obviously didn't sit well with Luna as she frowned, giving him the kicked puppy eyes. Sole did the same thing once he heard and trotted over to mirror his twin's actions. _"And who are these people, Percy?"_ The son of Poseidon rolled his eyes, "It's you two obviously, Artemis, Apollo. Do you honestly think I won't figure out your identities or the non-subtle flirting?" If horses could blush, the twins would be tomatoes by now.

The two immortals shifted, both in teenage form as they stared wide-eyed at Percy.

 _"You knew?!?"_ Apollo choked out, his voice cracking. Artemis stayed silent as she recovered from her embarrassment, Percy gave the two amused looks. "I'm not that dumb, Luna and Sole? Did you honestly think I wouldn't have figured it out? Also your scents haven't changed since you shifted, thank gods only those with Poseidon's blood could smell your scents since he was the one who created horses."

"Also, why didn't you tell me?" Percy unknowningly aimed his baby seal eyes at them, causing the two to blanched as guilt flooded their systems. Artemis coughed, looking away from the eyes. "You probably know by now we're hiding from the others gods because Zeus wants our heads, seeing as I assisted Apollo in escaping his punishment. And you would reject us instantly as we know how you feel about us gods..."

Percy held a hand up to silence her. "Hold up, the reason you didn't tell me before was because you thought I was going to reject you without hearing you out and that I would tell Zeus where to find you?"

Apollo nodded, unusually silent as he stared at the ground. "Bingo,"

"...you guys are complicated," Percy rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I wouldn't have rejected you without a legitimate reason, and hating the gods is not one of them. And I would eat dirt before I tell Zeus where you guys are and punish you for something stupid. Besides, you two are already my anchors,"

"Huh?" Artemis and Apollo tilted their heads cutely in confusion. "...I never told anyone this. But as wise girl and I fell into Tartarus, we landed in the river Cocytus, the river of lamentation. It was supposed to give us dark thoughts to make us drown ourselves but wise girl kept fighting," The twins didn't like where this was going.

"...I gave up," He avoided looking at the two, staring at the unfinished necklaces in his hand. "I gave up without a second thought, I thought drowning would've make it more easier to take the pain away. But in the end wise girl managed to pull us to shore and that's where the rest of our journey start. Now the war's over, but I'm homeless and unloved despite winning the battle."

"Mom's dead, Paul's dead. I could've spent more time with them but Hera had to kidnap me and leave on the streets for _six fucking months_ without my memories when she gave Jason fake memories and made sure he reached camp safely within days! Wise girl now fears me and the only people who still talk to me are Grover, Nico, Will and Tyson." Tears sprung from the corner of his eyes.

"I had already accepted the fact I would fade with my heart so empty and not many anchors to chain my mortality down," He whispered brokenly before looking at the shocked twins, "Then you two came,"

"You barged into my life and made me talk about all my problems. You pampered and loved me, made me feel wanted and needed and I'm _scared_ that you would leave like the others I just-"

He didn't finished his words before he was knocked down by the two alphas, who cooed and rubbed their heads soothingly against his neck, placing soft kisses on every inch of visible skin. "Oh our little ocean, we would never leave you," Artemis cooed, pressing a kiss on Percy's temple and staring into those beautiful blue-green eyes shining with hope and sadness.

"Our perfect, beautiful, angelic, brave, sassy, kind omega," Apollo rambled, Artemis nodding in agreement at every praise the blonde uttered as she stared at Percy with loving eyes.

"We fell for you Percy, back before you even presented something about you sparked our interest. Me and my brother haven't been this close ever since we joined the Olympian council and it's thanks to you we're true twins again. I hadn't known love since Hippolytus, but this is much stronger than that." Brushing away the tears falling from Percy's eyes she smiled, "I guess Apollo and I could consider you our One."

One, the true mate of someone. It takes years, maybe decades to find your One but many had said it was the greatest feeling in the world once you found your One. And right now? Percy clung tighter to his anchors, he couldn't live without the two alphas in his life, his Ones.

Apollo laid his head against Percy's chest, hearing the rhythmic beat. "I knew my One wasn't an immortal, hence why I travel into the mortal world so much. I swear on the river Styx and our bond that I will never bed another person ever again now that I found you, our perfect, gorgeous little omega." The god purred, embracing the warmth emitting from the demigod's chest.

The three stayed like that, unbothered by their surroundings as nature hid them from the outside world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and credits goes to Takara Phoenix and her amazing PJO stories, seeing as this was inspired by one of their own The Alphas of Percy Jackson. Gracias and adios~


End file.
